Make My Head Spin
by Aiko of the Akatsuki
Summary: “What do you think? Want to sleep with me? Hmm?” Hinata has been captured by Deidara, who refuses to return her unless satisfied with collateral; too bad, there’s nothing he’ll trade after a night with her. Hina/Dei, slight Naru/Hina Lemon, One-shot


Make My Head Spin

**Summary: "What do you think? Want to sleep with me? Hmm?" Hinata has been captured by Deidara, who refuses to return her unless satisfied with collateral; too bad, there's nothing he'll trade after a night with her. Hinata/Deidara, Lemon, One-shot**

* * *

"Naruto-kun! Watch out!" I screamed, heart tearing up my throat as the blond boy I loved was nearly blown to bits by the sadistic ex-Iwagakure bomber attacking him.

There was nothing I could do; Naruto bluntly refused to back down and I blindly followed him while Sakura, Kakashi and my own teammates battled it out with Deidara's ghost-like partner Tobi. Being anywhere near these people, these Akatsuki members, frightened me until I trembled like a leaf, afraid of their inhuman strength. I began to panic, however, when I realized that I had lost my beloved as I searched recklessly for him; where had he gone?

A twisted shout of pain from Naruto led me directly to him.

Falling on his knees with a kunai positioned close to his throat was Naruto, Deidara holding the tip of the blade just above the blonde's jugular. I held back the scream collecting in my throat, but I was helpless to do anything else. Slowly, I approached them, heart beating sporadically in my heaving chest as I converged upon the scene where Naruto was almost shaking hands with death. I had to do something to save him, anything.

My scream was liberated. "Leave Naruto-kun alone! Get away from him!"

Without thinking, I blindly darted over to distract Deidara from Naruto, anything to save my beloved. I couldn't bear the thought of him suffering any more than he already had to; I loved him, it was as simple as that. When I was closer, I came to a sudden halt realizing that Naruto wasn't conscious as his body slumped to the ground beside the sneering Deidara.

Though my legs had stopped, my heart clumsily tripped over each and every beat.

"Who are you? Hmm?" Deidara smirked cruelly at me, devilishly handsome features contorting into the most sadistic grin I had ever seen.

I gulped, summoning all the courage I could muster. "H-Hyuga Hinata!"

Bravery might have made me egotistical; and for a moment, I hoped that he feared me enough to back off as I activated my Byakugan, hardening my gaze threateningly. "Hinata?" he spoke my name as if aroused, tapping one long finger against his chin as he scrutinized me with lustful eyes that made my stomach squirm. "Hmm…you'll do, you'll do."

Quivering from the inside out, I clenched my fists, demanding, "Get away from Naruto-kun! I-I won't let you hurt him anymore!" I vividly remembered Naruto gaining a sort of vengeance for me by defeating Neji at the Chunin exams, which fueled the quick bursts of adrenalin pulsing uncontrollably through my veins. I was going to protect Naruto.

All of my bravado quickly drained with the blood from my face, however, as Deidara rapidly appeared behind me, pressing a kunai against my chest, his hand snaking around my waist and holding me unbearably still. I opened my mouth to speak, but whatever I was going to push up my throat to defend myself and Naruto died before reaching my parted lips. My entire mouth was sucked dry, breathing growing ragged as I tried to hold it.

Deidara chuckled callously. "I'll give you two choices, hmm?"

I could hear him licking his lips and shuddered. "T-t-two choices?"

He nodded at my stammering; snickering as if pleased. "That's right. If you come with me right now and stay with me for the night I'll set you free tomorrow and you can go about your business…however," his tone grew deeper, darker, "if you disagree to those terms, then I will slit Uzumaki Naruto's throat here and now." He didn't wait long for her to answer and pressed the blade nearer her chest. "Which will it be? Become my captive or I'll deal Naruto death."

The heavy breathing on my neck from him made my head cloud with unwanted erotic feelings; it disgusted me. I disgusted myself. Though I could not deny that there was something alluring about him that made my stomach do anxious flips and twists like Naruto did, only it was completely different. But I knew better than to be mixed up with him.

Deidara was an S-Class Criminal and precarious; I was a delicate wallflower, already broken.

"Well?" he sneered against my neck. "Shall I kill Naruto?"

I was suddenly very angry.

It frustrated me that he already knew my answer, but I was still afraid. "T-t-take me."

Without another word, my world was swallowed by blackness and an abrupt pain shot through me; I felt myself collapse.

_

* * *

_

W-what's going on? W-w-where am I? Why is everything so dark? What's going on? My eyes…they hurt…my head hurts…what happened? Oh, Naruto-kun was hurt and I offered myself in exchange for…for the safety of his life. I—I hope he's okay but, b-but what about me and…a-a-and…Deidara?

I awoke to the deadly blond leering at me.

I was in a bed with him.

I was naked.

Throwing myself into a sitting position, I grasped the diaphanous sheets, hugging them against my chest where my heart lay drumming against its confinements, a cold sweat pricking on my forehead and sliding down as I realized just how frightening my predicament was. I was nude in bed with someone who probably wouldn't have given a second thought about raping me. This time I couldn't swallow the lump that had risen in my throat.

I was too nauseas, too scared.

"W-what's going on?" I shakily asserted my voice which only heightened in pitch.

Deidara quirked a golden eyebrow, simpering without compassion. "I brought you here, hmm?"

Tears filled my eyes, head swirling like a whirlpool as more of that familiar warm wetness accumulated in my eyes; what did he want from me? I shivered even more than normal due to my lack of clothing and found myself responding to the situation with greater fear than ever before. What if he already raped me while I was unconscious and was waiting for me to wake up to do it while I was awake too? _That _scared me. Badly.

"What do you…want from me?" My voice cracked as I struggled to restrain my tears.

Seeing that my sorrow and despair was threatening to gush from my ivory orbs at any moment, Deidara shrugged casually and leaned over, thumb brushing against my lip. "I didn't do anything to you while you were unconscious…I've been waiting." His tongue crept out from his mouth to lavish his lips and I clutched the sheets tighter.

_Oh God…he's going to…going to…r-r-rape me! I'm so scared! I just want to go home!_

"P-p-p-please l-l-let me l-leave!" I begged, tears overflowing. "I-I'm s-s-so s-scared!"

Hiccupping and racking with sobs, I drew my knees against my chest and cried. I felt so useless, so powerless; just like I always was. This time was no different. I was still the victim. Fear, anxiety, futility; they all took control of me and rendered every piece of intrepidness I may have ever possessed and obliterated it in a second. It was agonizingly aggravating that something I worked so hard to build up for so long could be destroyed in a mere moment.

When I forced myself to remove my hands from my eyes, I found Deidara staring at me, eyebrows furrowed in a terrifying blend of vehemence and disorder. I wanted to flee his sight and tried to get up, but was rooted to my spot as he reached out and grabbed my wrist, squeezing it whenever I tried to move. I cried out, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"What's the matter with you, hmm?" he hissed through gritted teeth.

I garbled out some rambled nonsense not even I could understand, continuing to shake.

Deidara heaved out a sigh. "Just quit it with the waterworks, would you? Hmm? It's not like I'm going to murder you in your sleep or blow you up from the inside out. Besides, I'm only keeping you for one night unless something better comes my way, but," he flashed me a sinful grin, observing my figure veiled beneath the gossamer sheets, "I doubt that'll happen."

I stopped crying, too stunned to move, as he reached over and cupped my cheek.

Both bewildered and panicky, I flinched at his touch, but as he caressed my cheek, I found it soothing and rather nice. I leaned forward as he guided my lips towards his and I knew that I was helpless to resist as he pressed his lips into mine, erasing all of my thoughts. As soon as he pulled away and flashed me that licentious grin, however, guilt arose within me, brewing queasiness. I choked on my breath, trying to calm my inconsolable heart.

"What do you think? Want to sleep with me? Hmm?" Deidara smirked.

Whatever method he was deploying to make me succumb to his will was working; it was working well. I found myself unable to deny him, the words stricken from my lips as he crashed his lips against mine in an act of passion. I immediately melted, consumed by his fiery taste, his irresistible scent; there was something evanescent and fleeting about his attitude, about his entire being, that seemed to devour me each time we came in contact.

"Mmm…" he murmured sensually, opening his lips against mine.

Unsure of what to do, I parted my own lips only to find his tongue sliding past my lips into my mouth. It was strange to feel his tongue exploring my mouth, but oddly pleasurable as his tongue swirled around mine. I soon forgot how wrong each reckless action I made was as I instinctively reached out to drape my arms around his neck, sheet disappearing.

Deidara didn't break our kiss; instead, he lifted me up and guided me into his lap.

Though Deidara still wore his boxers, a velvety black that I felt my milky white bottom rub against as I was guided onto him. There was something rigid driving into my rear so I shifted around, but when I did so, Deidara groaned into my lips and I suspected that I might have done something wrong; there was no chance for me to repent my actions, however, when the blonde suddenly pulled away to stare at my body. My face turned blood red.

"W-wait!" I protested, hands scrambling to my breasts. "D-don't l-l-look! Please!"

My legs closed to hide my womanhood, face exploding with heat.

Chuckling, Deidara slowly pried my quivering hands away, icy blue eyes scouring the sight of my ample breasts as they fell into view. I jerked my head away, blue hair rippling down my back. I couldn't bear to watch him look at me; it made my stomach knot with an unbearable trepidation that only misted my mind more. I gasped, however, when he took one of my breasts in his hand, temperature in my face rising as he fondled it, making my nipple harden.

"Oh, you like that, do you? Hmm?" he teased, squeezing my nipple harder.

I threw back my head and gasped, the sharp sensation piercing through me almost too much to bear. I felt him pushing my legs gently around his waist and I conceded, locking my ankles around his back. He grabbed my back with both his hands, the little mouths on his palms nibbling those sensitive spots on my spine to make me moan with pleasure, a sound that I was unaware that I could ever make as he lowered me against the mattress, straddling my upper body as my head thumped against the pillow.

Looking up at him, I could see the candlelight, our only source of illumination, flick over his errant features as he leered lustfully at me, not a sign of hesitance pausing any of his actions. My mouth snapped open when his met my neck, beginning to nip and nibble like his hands had done earlier, making me quiver from my core with utter delight; it was almost unbearable as he reached the hollow of my throat and licked all around, moaning my name as he did so.

I couldn't stop him; now, I didn't want to.

As he continued, he suddenly reached for my hands and weighed his arms down upon mine as his sensual mouth neared my heaving chest; I could only imagine what he was going to do. I drew in a sharp breath when the palms of his mouth began chastely kissing my hands, unaware of his tongue sliding between my breasts until it crept up my mound and attacked my peak. A bead of sweat rolled down my cheek.

This was a completely new sensation, different from the others.

The ex-Iwagakure ninja began rolling my nipple with his wet tongue, sending a flood of warmth and ecstasy coursing through my body, pulsing through my veins like an unstoppable rush. When his entire mouth took in my stiffening peak I wanted to scream his name as he started suckling; it tickled at first the way his tongue rolled my nipple around his hot cavern, but when he ground it against his teeth, it made a sharp pleasure-pain that I adored.

I wanted more.

"M-more!" I rasped, eyes cracking open as I arched my back. "P-please!"

He removed one of his hands from mine and dragged it up my arm, the mouth on his palm nibbling to create more of those tickling sensations that dazzled my mind. When it reached my breast, I felt myself sweating harder as his fingers roughly constricted around my breast, the mouth on his palm suckling on my nipple.

I was lost to the sensations, my sanity replaced by impulse.

The more I moaned and panted, the harder he would do everything, adding to the sweet ambiance boiling within my blood. When I was ready to be driven over the edge, however, he abruptly stopped and I whimpered in protest; but he only grinned at me and lifted one hand to the waistband of his boxers, tugging at both it and my quaking heart.

He wanted to do…_that_.

The sweat was tumbling down my face like rain, making my stomach perform restless flips.

I readied myself, sucking in an inhalation of the domineering, thick atmosphere.

Though I rapidly exhaled that breath as soon as it had passed through my lips, breathing nothing but short, inconsistent pants as I weakly struggled to breathe, lungs and heart too big for my ribcage to handle both expanding and contracting so swiftly in the breaking captivity of my swelling chest. I was eager, apprehensive and pining; I wanted all of him.

Deidara leisurely traced a smooth finger around my curves again, this time following my shuddering skin all the way down to my womanhood, where he stroked the sensitive nub; I moaned stridently, wanting him to touch me there as I convulsed beneath him. That was the sweetest pleasure and he did it again, fingers delving between my folds. I was already imagining what it would be like to have his length in me and the heat pooled in my stomach as he reached back up to his boxers with his free hand, slowly dragging them down his legs.

There it was.

A gasp leapt out of my mouth upon seeing his rigid member and I touched it delicately with probing hands; it twitched before becoming firmer and I fear for a second that I might faint at the thought of fitting something so large into something so tiny as I looked down at my exposed vagina. What was I to do if it didn't fit?

Before I got the chance to ponder that thought, however, Deidara grabbed my thighs, squeezing them to make me toss my head back in a groan, hair spilling over the linen pillows as his mouth raced to attack mine. He took advantage of my distraction to slide his throbbing length to my folds, already beginning to thrust into me as soon as his lips lifted from mine.

I was suddenly struck by a painful flinch.

"Deidara!" I screamed his name unknowingly as pain lashed out at my body from where he was plunging into me. I pinched eyes shut, the agony so hurtful that it felt like I was splitting apart as his huge cock drove past my folds, brushing by my clit, digging deeper and deeper.

"Nnn!" He was sweating hard as he tried to time his pumps and thrusts accordingly.

I was staring at him with shocked eyes, I could feel my expression contorting as the pain only worsened; it never got better, only worse; I wanted to stop it, wanted to kill myself; the ache formerly in my womanhood had since been wrenched out and replace by his length. I couldn't handle all of him in me, I couldn't! I howled his name in agony again until tears prodded at my ripped open eyes, pain paralyzing my mouth in an open shriek.

Then, just as I was at my breaking point, Deidara broke through and the pain subsided.

He was panting.

Deidara was beautiful with his perspiration-stained blonde hair glistening in the darkness, eyes showing love and lust like that of a defiled angel. "Y-you're a virgin, hmm?" Deidara managed meekly, grinning. "Well, not anymore I suppose."

He stopped talking as my insides tightened around him. He began rocking his hips back and forth and I with him as a sudden rush trespassed through my womanhood upon feeling Deidara ejaculate; inexplicable warmth burning through me, searing through my blood and making me quiver from the inside out as he too shuddered then separated completely, unsheathing himself from my hold.

I was unaware of myself for a moment until I was hit by an abrupt wave of realization.

The shock washed over me as my lungs began convulsing, mouth groping for air.

Deidara collapsed on his side, out of view as I lay trembling like a leaf.

_That was a-amazing…I can't believe that it was so wonderful…Deidara really isn't so bad at all; I was scared for nothing because I judged him before meeting him…just like what everyone did with Naruto…I-I should've known better than to have been so prejudiced…I shouldn't have been so condemnatory…so judgmental…n-next time I-I'll m-make it up…to him…_

My eyesight vanished and I blacked out without another corporeal thought.

* * *

The next morning I awoke with a start, clothed, and immediately expecting to see Deidara.

My hopes drained to make room for utter confusion, however, when I found myself in a forest surrounded by trees; Naruto lying beside me. My eyebrows furrowed and I wondered if it had all been a dream; no, it was too real, too tangible to be a dream. I focused my chakra to my eyes to activate the Byakugan to locate Deidara to ask for an explanation.

I was interrupted.

"Hinata! Naruto! There you guys are!"

Looking up I saw Sakura running towards Naruto and I, signaling to the others that she found us. Sai, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei, Kiba, and Shino all came running over. Akamaru came barking over to me, excited, but as soon as he was about to lick me, he stopped, sniffing, then whining and backing away. I frowned and Kiba cocked his head to the side as Sakura woke up Naruto, everyone pleading with me to tell them what happened.

I was overwhelmed.

"W-well you s-s-see…I…uh…" I stuttered nervously.

As I tried to get out what it was I wanted to say, the awakened Naruto clamped a hand on my shoulder, blue eyes wide with excitement and gratitude as he exclaimed, "Hinata! You saved me life from that Deidara guy! I don't know what you did, but hey, I'm alive now thanks to you!" Usually I would have passed out at the contact from Naruto, but, oddly, I felt nothing.

Nothing special anyway.

Kiba knelt beside me, nose crinkling at my scent. "Whoa, Hinata! No wonder Akamaru's so freaked out! You don't smell like yourself at all…and just now," he lowered his voice so that only I could hear, making my face heat, "you didn't pass out when Naruto touched your shoulder; is something up? Did that blond bastard do something to you?"

I shook my head wildly. "N-no! I-i-it's just that I don't…really remember what happened!"

Kiba cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're all right Hinata?"

I nodded feverishly. "Y-yes, I am."

Kiba shrugged. "If you say so."

Everyone prepared to leave, Sakura shouldering Naruto and Kakashi leading the way. Kiba offered to let me lean on him if I needed it, mentioning that I looked exhausted, but I politely declined, asking that they go on ahead so I could just take a quick breather and catch up with them in a couple minutes. When they vanished from view, my mind was drowned in a sea of unanswerable questions like 'what happened?' and 'did anything happen?'.

The sound of someone landing behind me made me jump.

Whirling around, I found myself trapped against the chest of Deidara, smugly smirking down at me and pressing a finger against my lips to silence my gasp. "Shh; hey, I came to say a quick goodbye, hmm? Oh, and thanks for last night." He continued grinning lasciviously.

I wanted to stay with him, but he urged me to go.

"Go on," he murmured, sounding slightly sad, "your comrades are waiting for you."

My breath hitched and I vacillated between choices; should I leave Deidara behind or stay and try to make him take me with him? Clearly, he saw the look of pondering on my face and began striding away before I could make my answer. My heart skipped a beat and I immediately chased after him, calling his name. "Deidara! Wait!"

He spun around, surprise evident on his face. "What are you doing, stupid? Hmm?"

I summoned all the air I could get, heart swelling. "K-kiss me!" I slammed my eyes shut, refusing to see his expression as I forced myself to speak my mind. There was something spontaneous about Deidara that made me feel alive; I had to tell him how I felt. "I-I like you very much a-a-and if we never see each other again, I-I just want something to r-remember you by, b-b-because I love you Deidara! I love you!"

By the end of my confession, I was left hanging for his reply.

He didn't even look at me and my heart faltered.

I could feel my voice shaking in my throat, coming out scratchy. "Deidara…I love you…!"

Lowering my gaze, I refused to allow it back up until a finger appeared beneath my chin and Deidara guided my stare to him. I clutched his hand, standing on tiptoes as his lips pressed fervidly against mine in a forever-farewell, his eyebrows knitting together in a hurt manner. It was sad that we couldn't be together, but being with him like this one more time was enough for me; I already knew from the get-go that a relationship with him would be impossible.

When he pulled away, the tears were fresh in my eyes.

As he took one long stride from the spot where I was anchored, Deidara murmured, "Don't ever forget, hmm? Don't forget about this." I nodded jerkily and it sounded like his deep voice was going to crack, but he covered it up with a chuckle. "I shouldn't have dragged you out last night; but I just couldn't help myself. Hmm?"

I held my breath, stomach squirming uncomfortably.

As Deidara disappeared into a thick wall of trees, I heard him say one last thing.

"I love you too, Hinata."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I hope it wasn't too sad…I don't mind Hinata and Deidara as a couple at all; I like it much better than Deidara and Sakura, but still; I have dibs on that blonde 'cause he's just so awesome! Well, I hope those of you who read it enjoyed it!

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


End file.
